1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, such as multifunction peripherals, are known, which are able to be operated from browsers for browsing web pages. Such a device has an application programming interface (API) for controlling functions of a scanner, a printer, or the like, from a browser. Further, a technique for generating a Web page for operation, which is for operating a device, such as a scanner or a printer, by use of attribute information for each device, has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-015695).
When plural setting conditions set on a Web application are in a conflicting relation with one another in terms of constraints at a device side, the set setting conditions may not be able to be executed at the device side. However, conventionally, measures in consideration of the setting conditions in the conflicting relation have not been taken, and it has been difficult to easily make a control program operating on a browser compatible with a new device.